


You'll Feel It

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: Connecting Souls [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: **Soulmate AU where you don’t have any indicators as to who your soulmate is or when you’ll meet them. You’ll know when you meet them by how you feel. (But you have to either look them in the eyes or hear their voice, varies person to person.)((Will likely end up mostly being one shots of different ships/couples/platonic soulmates like BFF's meeting and stuff. IDK for sure yet.))





	You'll Feel It

            Thea could seriously not believe her luck. Some jerk wad decided today would be a good day to snatch her bag. And it wasn’t just any bag either, it was her favorite one. Her. Favorite. One.

            Marching into the police station with her mother trailing after her she was scowling, ready to pounce on the idiot who dared mess with Thea freaking Queen.

            “Thea.” Detective Lance greeted her as he stood, straitening his jacket.

            “You found him?” her lips formed a thin line as he confirmed, “Yeah, come on.”

            She had every intention of screaming and yelling at him until he withered under her angry gaze. Had. But the second she stepped foot through that door and her green eyes met his blue ones all of those planned evaporated.

            She almost fell flat on her face when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, barely daring to breath as they stared each other down. 

            “You-“she fights to find words as his lips part and her eyes dart between the eyes she could get lost in and the lips that looked so soft and kissable. She couldn’t deny he was handsome, even if he hadn’t been her soulmate she probably would have still taken a moment to appreciate his appearance.

            He stands slowly, sliding out of his chair. Moira Queen and Quentin Lance must have understood what was going on because they had the sense to stay back and let him, leaving the moment uninterrupted.

            “I’m Roy.” He breathes, “Harper.” He adds on, almost an afterthought as he steps closer to her- the beautiful brown haired girl who the universe decided was his soulmate, the girl whose purse he stole and dang it did that really have to be the way she was brought to him?

            “Thea Queen.” Her voice is small as she finds herself gliding forward to meet him.

            She lets out an almost breathless laugh as his fingers reach forward to play with the tips of her short hair, “So beautiful.” His eyes search her face, trying to commit her to memory.

            Running her fingers along the edge of his hoodie she suddenly remembers why they’re here. Blinking she quickly smacked him softly on the arm, “I cannot believe you stole my purse!”

            “I promise I’ll give it back.” He replies coyly, smirking at her while somehow managing to give her puppy dog eyes at the same time.

            “You’d better. She pokes him in the chest, “That was my favorite one!” Her eyes are sparkling as she gives a halfhearted attempt at being menacing once more.

            Behind them Detective Lance is clearing Roy of the charges, and he is signed out and free to go the second they are finished.

            As they step outside the station, Thea curled into his chest, her stomach growls and Roy look to her with an almost teasing glance, “Hungry? How does Big Belly Burger sound?”

            “It sounds perfect.”

After feeling broken for so long, they finally feel whole.


End file.
